A modulator is arranged in a device for signal transmission, such as used in systems for wireless or wireline communication. One of the functions of a modulator is to modulate a useful signal representing an information to be transmitted onto a carrier frequency signal so to provide a transmission signal. The transmission signal is amplified before being provided to a transmission channel. In case of a base-station of a mobile communication system, the amplifier has to provide for a high amplification gain.
Generally, in mobile communication systems, diverse modulation schemes allowing for a high bandwidth are provided, such as EDGE (Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution), UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System), etc. These modulation schemes usually provide a non-constant envelope of the transmission signal. This may be due to an amplitude modulation of the transmission signal. The amplitude modulation carries part of the information transmitted. In consequence, the gain control range requirement may be as high as 80 dB or more. In such systems it is very difficult to keep high power efficiency in the whole dynamic range. It is well known, that at very low power levels efficiency drops to only a few percent.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.